Sentry Gun
The Sentry Gun acts as a turret, firing at nearby enemy Worms that are detected through movement. It first appeared in Worms 4: Mayhem. Description The Sentry Gun is an autonomous weapon. It is a six-barreled Gatling gun with ammo fed to it from a box on the contraption. During game-play, the Sentry Gun's color depends on the team's side. After it has been placed, it will fire a large round of bullets at any enemy Worms that get in range, but it can fire only once in the whole turn, so this can be used as an advantage to fool the gun to fire at the landscape to waste its ammo so you can safely move around it or destroy it. The Sentry Gun has a damage up to 25 per salvo and its health is usually 50, 100 or 200 HP. The Sentry Gun smokes and later explodes with the force of a Grenade if it is attacked often. Because of its ability to fire by itself, usually only one Sentry Gun can be placed until destroyed. It cannot normally be added to custom Game Styles in Worms 4: Mayhem, but any custom Game Style based on the "Darksider" or "The Kitchen Sink" Game Styles will include it as well. It also appears to be able to "move" when selected for placement, twitching its four metal legs, which may say that the gun has limited AI. The Sentry Gun was updated in Worms Open Warfare 2. Its sensory radius is fairly limited and their detection is based on movement. Placing one in front of an enemy Worm will not guarantee damage. The gun will only fire if the Worm voluntarily moves, or is knocked from its current position by other weapons, falling, explosive force, etc. They are useful for Worms who have already used Blow Torches, Pneumatic Drills, Jet Packs, and so on to escape when weak. —Team17's description of the weapon and its usage. Usage You can place the Sentry Gun anywhere. In Worms 4: Mayhem, it can only be placed on flat land. Tips & Tricks *The Sentry Gun is useful as an exploding weapon. You can inflict extra damage to your opponent's Worms if you try to damage their Worms while destroying Sentry Gun(s) near them. *The Sentry Gun is also useful as a helping weapon. You can inflict extra damage to your opponent's Worms if you push the Worm to your Sentry Gun. *In Worms Revolution and Worms Clan Wars, the Sentry Gun will roll itself on slanted areas, so placing one too close to a steep slant will be very bad/good for you or the enemy. *The only way to destroy the Sentry Gun is to fire a weapon at it, but it's probably best to just avoid it. However, using more long-range weapons like the Homing Missile and Sheep, or using Air Strike weapons can be useful in destroying it. *In Worms 4: Mayhem and Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, it starts firing once it detects a worm, but once it's done firing, it won't fire again until the next turn. It's best to either get away from it as quick as possible, or place down a Bubble Trouble. Once it's done firing, it's much safer to shoot at it than when it hasn't detected a worm yet, if it is damaged before it begins to fire or while firing it will stop firing until the next turn this can be done at the cost of one turn (unless the shotgun is used). However, it takes 2-3 hits to destroy it. *In Worms 4: Mayhem and Ultimate Mayhem , its possible to use the Worm Select utility to avoid the Sentry Gun at the expense of one Worm taking damage, after it detects the currently controled Worm, quickly switch to another Worm in the team. If this is done the Sentry Gun will not fire until the next turn. Trivia * In third generation games, there are two types of Sentry Guns; one with a grey color (will fire at Worms on any team), and one with the respective color that a Worm on a team placed (meaning it will fire at any Worms except Worms of a team's color). * In Worms 4: Mayhem and Worms Ultimate Mayhem, all Sentry Guns are of the same color (dark green), so the team they belong to can instead be distinguished by the color of the small antenna on the top. * The sentry gun appears in the loading screen of Worms 4: Mayhem. * In Worms 4: Mayhem, it is considered the replacement of the Uzi. * In Worms W.M.D the sentry gun can shoot an endless amount of times, which can get used for incredible damaging combos. Here's an example: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tE0uVmj4jrQ Gallery Sentry gun.png|A red Sentry Gun in Worms Reloaded Sentry Gun.gif|Artwork from Worms 4: Mayhem 925794 20050831 790screen001.jpg|Sentry Gun in Worms 4: Mayhem screenshot11.jpg|Sentry Gun attacking in Worms 4: Mayhem sentry03.png|A green team Sentry Gun attacking in Worms W.M.D Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Utilities in Worms Clan Wars Category:Utilities in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Utilities in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D